


Fading Memories - A Fire Emblem Awakening Remake

by UmbralEtherian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fighting, Fire Emblem Awakening - Freeform, Recovery, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralEtherian/pseuds/UmbralEtherian
Summary: Robin... This name was given to a man after he woke up in a field with amnesia, unable to remember... Well, anything, quite frankly. He didn't mind that he couldn't remember anything, though. He accepted this and moved on. He became a new person... Or did he? Maybe he didn't lose himself when he rose from his long slumber in that field.But, of course, he never thought about that. It only made things worse.But was he truly gone?





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the characters in this story. All characters, assets, objects, and content from Fire Emblem Awakening used in this fanfiction belong to, and are copyrighted by, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I am also not in partnership with either of those companies regarding the writing of this story. I am writing this on my own accord, not on the word of others or for money.

Everything was black... I couldn't hear anything.. see anything... But, despite all that, I could feel something... I was cold... 

Suddenly, I could hear something... Like people, crying out in pain... Then, I could see, but, apart from an endless black expanse, all I could see was a raging fire, smoke billowing up in large columns, drowning out the horrid sound of screaming below. But, nothing changed...

I was still cold...

Then, the expanse before me faded into nothing.  
I felt as if I had laid there for an eternity, unable to do anything. I had no being. No purpose. No reason as to why I was here. I was nothing. 

But somehow, I stiff felt cold.

Out of nowhere, I found myself with a purpose. A reason for being there. I was a physical being.

I wasn't cold anymore.

Slowly, the endless black expanse I couldn't see or hear opened up into a new spectrum I could see, with voices calling from above me...  
_____________________________________________

..."Chrom, what should we do? We can't just leave him here..."  
..."I don't know, Lissa-"  
"Look, Chrom! He's awake!"  
I slowly opened my eyes to see two faces staring back at me. A boy and a girl. I didn't recognize either of them.  
The man looked back at me. "I see you're up." He reaches out to me, placing his hand in front of me. "Here. Let me give you a hand."  
I take his hand, and he pulls me to my feet. I wobble around for a bit before regaining my balance.  
"My name's Chrom. Nice to meet you."  
I slowly look up at him. I stutter for a moment before catching my tongue. "M-my name's..." I pause for a bit. As I think, I can't seem to grasp what my name is. Suddenly, a word comes to mind. "My name's Robin."  
"Well then, Robin. Let's get you back to my place where you can rest, ok?"  
I nod, to his approval. As I try to walk, I stumble. The girl catches me before I can hit the ground. "Hey, there. Don't give out on us." She looks me in the eyes. A smile flashes across her face. "My name's Lissa."  
With their help, I make it back to their home.


	2. Exalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal entry #1
> 
> My name is Robin. I woke up in a field somewhere and was found by two nice people, Chrom and Lissa. They took me back to their place in Ylisse. 
> 
> Currently, I am resting in a guest room they have. I... can't seem to remember anything. I can't even remember my own name sometimes.
> 
> Robin, Robin, Robin. I must remember.

Sunlight calmly filtered through a window with curtains drawn back, shining on a bed in the middle of the large bedroom. The dim light was still bright enough to disturb the bed's inhabitant. 

Robin slowly sat up out of bed, squinting at the glare from the window, and looked around. The bedroom was decked with regal decorum and such, with a desk draped in red cloth, a fine blue rug spread out across the floor, and fancy lanterns, embroidered with gold, hanging from the ceiling. A large bookshelf adorned the wall to the left with texts and scrolls and such. A weapon rack hung off the wall nearby, showing off a few fancy blades to anyone who just so happened to sleep there. Banners hung off the walls everywhere, showing off what the Ylisslean crest must be in flashy gold. 

He tried to get out of bed and found it hard to walk. He took a few uneven steps, only to end his labor by collapsing. He laid there for awhile, trying to remember if walking was always this painful, but found that he couldn't think of a time he had ever walked before without any pain. 

He slowly got back up, and, steadying himself against the wall, he managed to slowly make his way to the door. As he slowly twisted the doorknob, the door unexpectly jolted open, sending him flying out the door into the hallway. The world blurred around him as darkness threatened to take his vision away. He fought the urge to close his eyes until the dark spots in his vision faded.

As Robin tried to get up, he saw a hand reach out to him. He looked up for the source of the helping hand.

A lithe, blue-haired girl stared back at him. "Father said you're supposed to stay in bed. You need to rest; you haven't given yourself time to heal." The girl takes his hand and pulls him onto his feet. "Until then, you won't be able to walk."

She helps him back into the room and lifts him onto the bed. "My name's Lucina, by the way. I'm Chrom's daughter." She turned to look back at him. "You're Robin, if I'm correct."

Robin slowly nods his head in confirmation. 

"Well then, nice to meet you!" She turns to leave, but stops halfway to the door. "If you need anything, just ask someone. I'm sure everyone's willing to help." 

Before she turned to leave, he noticed a strange mark in her eye. A mark that felt familiar...

Robin watched her walk out of the room, then laid down on his side, staring at the wall.  
___________________________________________

Robin, having dosed off, jolted awake at the sound of the door opening. He sat up to see Chrom entering the room.

"Heard you had a little run-in with Lucina trying to escape," he said sarcastically. He sounded as if this was a joke. "Good thing you ran into her rather than Sully or Tharja," he continued. "Or Henry. They probably would make some cruel joke out of it, or, in Henry's case, probably curse you."

"What kind of people work around here? Savages?" Questioned Robin. 

"So you talk. And you have a sense of humor.  
Good. We'll get along well." Chrom retorted. "That is, until you find yourself with the ability to get out of that bed." He looked back at Robin. "Seriously, though. Be glad you ran into my daughter. She's one of the nicer ones around here and is usually willing to help."

Chrom left the room after that. After he went out the door, a lithe figure slipped through before the door could collide entirely. "I heard y'all talking about me. Maybe I should curse you." 

Robin stared, eyes wide in shock, until she almost fell over laughing. "My name is Tharja, a fearsome dark mage of Plegia. There's no reason to fear, though; I don't bite unless you make a mistake."

She walked over to the bedside and looked into his eyes.

"W-what are you do-" Ventured Robin, but she cut him off.  
She muttered something under her breath. "Interesting," she wondered as she walked towards the door.

Without turning around, she said ,"Chrom will find you very useful once he manages to get you out of that bed... if I don't curse you first."  
And with that, she left the room, laughing hysterically as the door slowly shut closed.

After that, Robin slowly lays down and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It took awhile to get here. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the support.
> 
> This is supposed to be a remake of the story from Fire Emblem Awakening. A lot of things will happen, and most of the things in the story won't be like they were in the game. I suggest you still play the game first before you read this so you can better understand it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, thanks for all the support!


End file.
